


Ready, Aim, Fire

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Mikoto, looking threatening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference [here](http://saimoe.tldranimu.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/UTW-Mazui_Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S_-_04_720p75F8B999.mkv_snapshot_17.40_2013.05.07_21.45.56.jpg), and facial/thumb reference [here](http://blog.honeyfeed.fm/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/misaka-mikoto-fan-art-500x423.jpg).


End file.
